deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mickey Mouse
Mickey Mouse is a funny animal cartoon character and the official mascot of The Walt Disney Company. He was created by Walt Disney and Ub Iwerks at the Walt Disney Studios in 1928. An anthropomorphic mouse who typically wears red shorts, large yellow shoes, and white gloves, Mickey has become one of the world's most recognizable characters and is currently the mascot of Disney. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Amaterasu VS Mickey Mouse * Mickey Mouse vs. Bugs Bunny (Completed) * Gumball Watterson vs. Mickey Mouse (Abandoned) * Inkling vs. Mickey Mouse (Epic Mickey) * Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog (Completed) * Mario vs Mickey Mouse (Completed) * Mickey Mouse vs Oswald the Lucky Rabbit * Mickey Mouse vs Pac-Man (Completed) * Pikachu vs Mickey Mouse * Popeye vs. Mickey Mouse * Mickey vs Quote (Abandoned) * Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mickey Mouse (Abandoned) * Spongebob Squarepants VS Mickey Mouse (Completed) * Toon Link (WW) vs Mickey Mouse (Completed) * Mickey Mouse vs Yoda (Completed) Battles Royale * 90's Mascot Battle Royale * Mascot Battle Royale (Maxevil) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Deadpool (Marvel) * Doraemon (...) * Harry Potter (...) * Meta Knight (Kirby/As King Mickey) * Mighty Mouse (...) * Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) * Palutena (Kid Icarus/As King Mickey) * Ronald McDonald (McDonalds) * Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Steven Universe (.../As King Mickey) * Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) History Mickey is easily recognized by his red shorts with white buttons, white gloves and large yellow shoes as well as his round mouse ears. He often gets himself into trouble that varies in seriousness as a result of his mischief and the fact that he can be forgetful, but extremely imaginative. Even so, he can often think quickly enough to get himself out of a predicament before things get too out of hand, mostly because of his incredible imagination, persistence, and valiant ways. Mickey sometimes chooses fun and adventure over working, a trait disliked by Minnie Mouse. While usually always having the better amount of luck, when teamed with his pals Donald and Goofy, he and his friends often end their day in failure and all three are the faults. Even so, Mickey has, on many occasions, proven to be the most reliable of the three being that, he has far better control over his temper than Donald , and more common sense than Goofy. Even so, Mickey has a notable temper that, when necessary, can be unleashed. And like Goofy, he can be clumsy every now and again. Still, these traits are less powerful for Mickey than they are for Donald and Goofy, making him the brains, and leader, of the trio and proves that he is, overall, more reliable and competent. Mickey stands as a father figure for Pluto and has grounded him on many occasions as if he is a young boy. He also counts Pluto as his best pal and usually puts him before nearly everything else. Mickey describes himself as a good sport but on occasion has lost his temper on both enemies and friends. He is usually dumbstruck by the mere sight of Minnie Mouse, giving her many titles such as "his best girl" and constantly goes out of his way to impress her. Mickey loves her with all his heart and Minnie loves him in return (although she often kicks Mickey out of her house and says she never wants to see Mickey again, but she always wants Mickey back). From experience, Mickey believes there is at least a small dose of kindness in everyone's heart, resulting in him being quite forgiving. He is also understanding and sympathetic. Mickey is also incredibly brave, as showcased in just about all of his many reincarnations. Many of the classic cartoons begins with Mickey and Minnie enjoying each other's company until a villain (usually his primary nemesis Pete) kidnaps her and the takes her away, resulting in Mickey battling the villain, rescuing Minnie, and proclaiming his love. Mickey can also be very competitive, stubborn, and never backs down from a challenge, even when his opponent is twice his size. In many situations, Mickey has shown to be a trickster and enjoys pranking his enemies to get the better of them. This can notably be seen in the Mickey Mouse Works shorts Mickey's April Fools, Mickey's Mountain, and Mickey's Cabin. Despite being very heroic, Mickey prefers to be laid back and enjoys the serene moments of life above all. He is optimistic and hardworking during harsh times and often encourages his friends to keep going, but on rare events, has given up hope and even doubted himself. It's times like these when Mickey's friends, such as Donald and Goofy, are optimistic and encourage him in return. Mickey is also incredibly noble and generally puts the people he loves in front of his own well being. He has even been able to set aside differences with his foes when necessary, usually when it'll benefit the greater good. Several stories have portrayed Mickey going through great lengths (usually in a comedic manner) for the happiness of his friends, or in order to complete a simple favor, such as the shorts Hickory Dickory Mickey and Goofy's Grandma. In spite of being an anthropomorphic mouse, Mickey has the tendencies to act with his animal nature, including the fact that, being a mouse, he loves cheese. In the television series House of Mouse, Mickey, being a mouse, is made fun of when he is shown to exercise on a hamster wheel and drink from a rodent drinking bottle (like the ones found in a hamster cage). These particular facts seem to only exist in the House of Mouse and haven't been shown again, proving to have been used for brief gags only. Death Battle Info ORIGINAL INFORMATION CAN BE FOUND HERE PLEASE SUPPORT THE ORIGINAL CREATOR Background * Real Name: Michael Theodore Mouse * Aliases: Sorcerer Mickey, King Mickey, Mr. Mouse, Mick, Unca Mickey, Runt, Rat * Age: Unknown * Height: 2'3" * Occupation: Mascot, Actor, Host, Entertainer, Conductor, Pianist, King, Detective, Pilot, Jedi, Hunter, Fire Fighter, Musketeer, etc. * Affiliation: Disney, Disney Kingdom, Mickey Mouse Club, The Jedi Order, FASA (Fictional Animal Stars of America), House of Mouse, Ajax, etc. * Likes: Minnie, Pluto, his friends, whilsting, sandwiches, adventure, cheese, music, and entertaining others Skills/Abilities Toon Force * Can constantly break the laws of physics with some light reality warping * Gives him enhanced physical attributes/abilities (See below) * Any injuries or damage suffered to his body quickly heal off screen (for the most part) * Hammer Space: Can pull objects/weapons out of nowhere (See below) * Can extend/stretch his tail to use as a rope or lasso * Can bounce on his tail like a spring * Can remove his own ears and put them away to block out terrible/harmful noises * Can tear off someone else's ears and attach them to himself if he loses his own * Can squeeze(contort his body to hide behind thin poles/rods or blend in with his environment * Can cut through fire with scissors * Can swim through the air * Can turn fat people skinny by deflating them like balloons * Can lift off his own scalp as if it were merely a hat * Can stretch and contort his body in different ways to avoid projectiles/weapons * Can increase the size of his feet/shoes for more stomping power * Can mold a car into a fully functioning air plane with his bare hands * If broken into actual pieces, those pieces will come back together and reform * Can open himself up like a matryoshka doll and make a clone, and keep doing so until he has an army of himself * Could mold a fire hydrant into a cow's utter * Can use animals as weapons, tools, musical instruments, etc. * Can reach into peoples thought bubbles and pull things out * Can reach into the sky and pull down a miniature sun and make it shine so bright it cooks whos ever in front of it alive Strength * Can knock out a guy twice his size with a single punch * Can send enemies twice his size flying by punching them * Can hurt the likes of Pete with his punches and kicks * Cann resist the force of a tornado pulling/sucking him in * Can chop down a tree with just one swing of an axe * Can smash an entire piano in two with just one swing of a broom * Can swim through intense waves in the ocean * Can lift a large obese man-sized baby bunny over his head * Can smash through a wall by running into it * Can jump/leap very high * Can hurt/stun enemies by jumping on their heads * Can pick up stunned enemies and throw them, sending them spinning like tops Speed * Incredibly quick and nimble, and acrobatic * Great at dodging and maneuvering around larger enemies * Runs very fast (especially when frightened) * Can outrun an Ostrich (over 43 mph) * Can outrun a pursuing tornado * Can run down/pass multiple city blocks in seconds * Quick enough to react to lightning, dodge laser fire, and bullets * Can run up walls and tall trees * Can keep up with the likes of Sora, Riku, members of Organization XIII, Xemnas, and Xehanort in the Kingdom Hearts series (FTL?) * Can clear out a large group of heartless in a flash Durability * Can endure getting pummeled by Peg Leg Pete and get right back up * Also has amazing pain tolerance * Can get caught in an explosion big enough to level a house with no injury * Tanked an explosion big enough to blow up both his and Mortimer's house after being caught in it directly * Can get blown up by a stick of dynamite right under him and be completely unfazed * Can get back up after being electrocuted or struck by lightning * Took a beating from a boxing kangaroo and was smiling the entire time * Can get a large heavy iron ball dropped on his head and shrug it off * Can shrug off a catcus to the crotch (ow...) * Can survive on the surface of the sun (though it still burns/hurts him horribly) * Can get back up after being crushed/trampled by a crowd/stampede * Can get his body riddled in holes and still keep going * Can survive being cooked alive in a pie * Will reform after being flattened or crushed into a black blob * Can come back after being reduced to a skeleton * Can hold a miniature sun in his hands and not feel anything * Once got his heart removed and was able to function without it Intelligence * Can quickly think of creative and imaginative ways to get out of a predicament * Can also use his wit to trick enemies if he finds himself in a bind * Very resourceful: Able to improvise with what ever he can find to use as building material, weapons, etc. * Often outwits The Phantom Blot: a criminal mastermind * Skilled escape artist: Often escapes from death traps by figuring out how to undo his ropes/chains * Has been a detective, being good at investigation and tracking down criminals * Knows many skills thanks to have worked many jobs over the years * Knows about chemistry and potion mixing (once mixed a potion for super strength and courage) * Noticeable skills with mechanics (Once built a robot boxer) and carpentry (has built houses and boats) * Invented the "Gummi Ship" a vehicle made for traveling to different worlds * Is a professional conductor and musician (Excels with the piano) Fighting Skill * Has studied magic and Keyblade wielding under the sorcerer "Yen-Sid" * Also studied magic under a wizard named "Grandalf" * Has been trained by Jedi in the ways of the Lightsaber as well as "The Force" (See "Jedi Mickey" below) * Has shown to be adept at boxing and can hold his own in a fist fight * Good at disarming enemies of their fire arms with his bare hands * Excellent at fencing/sword play * Is also adept with using a quarter staff and was able to best Robin Hood's sidekick "Little John" in combat * Is a skilled pilot who frequently flies all kinds of air planes and do all kinds of aerial stunts Mental Strength * Has fought off mental attacks from psychic enemies through sheer will power * Will was strong enough to resist a ray gun designed primarily to erase memories, allowing Mickey to keep a portion of his mind intact despite being shot with memory erasing rays multiple times Magic * Skilled in performing magic tricks and spells * Like Toon Force, he's can use it to do minor reality warping * Can use a magician's wand to direct his magic/cast spells * Can also perform magic with his bare hands * Can bring inanimate objects to life or turn them into small animals (such as birds) * Can shrink people down and change twist/flatten/mold them as he pleases * He can then reform them back to normal if he desires * Can turn people into animals by making them jump through a hoop * Able to wield magic weapons/items (See below) * Can conjure the powers of Yen-Sid's hat (See below) * Can conjure up spells with the Keyblade (See below) * Can conjure up spells with his magic staff (See below) 4th Wall Awareness/Manipulation * Mickey Mouse is aware of the audience watching and will sometimes interact with them * Often interacts with small children for educational purposes * Can cross over into the real world to meet real world people (and Muppets) * Can enter books/novels and interact with the characters that exist in them * Once he's outside the cartoon, he can actually take control of it by messing with the screen and frames * Can turn the cartoon upside down to make foes plummet into the sky * Can flip it over a second time to make them come back down and hit the ground * Can reverse the cartoon and make the enemy suffer again and again * Can use this to continuously damage an opponent until they're defeated Weapons/Gear Primary/Most Used Toon Arsenal/Hammer Space * Can pull objects out of seemingly nowhere * Can even pull out revolvers, shot gun, tommy guns, and cannons * Can pull out more mundane items out of nowhere such as paint buckets, cakes, top hats, brushes, etc. * Can pull out a large tuba, blow into it, and send enemies flying away * Can pull out a fishing rod to ensnare enemies and reel them in * Can pull out balloons, inflate them, and hold onto them to float * Can deflate the balloons in mid-air, the air escaping will propel him forward/upward * Can also pull out and throw water balloons * Can pull out a large roll of tape to ensnare enemies by quickly wrapping them up like mummies * Can fling said roll of tape like a yo-yo to ensnare enemies or to latch onto things to use as a make-shift grappling hook * Can also apply said tape to the soles of his shoes so he can walk up walls (double stick tape) Yen-Sid's Sorcerer Hat * Gives Mickey amazing magic abilities * Can bring inanimate objects to life and grant them limbs to perform a desired task * If an object he brought to life is broken into pieces, it'll end up multiplying and continue with it's task * Can summon living brooms carrying buckes of water to back him up by jumping up and ground pounding * Can catch magic attacks with his hands and redirect them back at enemies * Can shoot bolts of lightning * Can shoot fireballs * Can shoot homing blasts of magic * Can be used to repair broken objects and return them to their previous state * Can make small objects grow gigantic * Can manipulate comets and make them come crashing down from space * Can manipulate the weather and conjure up storms * However, Mickey never fully mastered it's power, meaning it can easily backfire against him * Can't seem to use the hat to it's full potential either * It could also easily be knocked off/removed from his head at any time, reverting him back to base form Star Seeker * Mickey's first Keyblade * Used while when he was still studying under Yen-Sid * Can be used to open and seal "keyholes" to the "hearts" of worlds * Can open paths to other worlds * Can be used to glide * Can be used to bludgeon * Is also capable of cutting things * Primarily used against evil and creatures of darkness (such as heartless) **'Auto Teleport:' Allows the user to sometimes teleport out of harm's way **'Pearl:' A ball of light that homes in on enemies **'Healing Light:' A light that shines from above that can heal allies **'Mine Shield:' Allows the user to set a row of explosive magical traps which stun enemies when tripped **'Mini:' Shrinks the victim, decreasing their attack power and making them vulnerable to being stepped on **'Sign of Faith:' Generates a miniature tornado that sweeps up surrounding enemies before a beam of light fires from the center, knocking all enemies to the ground, leaving them stunned **'Stopza:' Momentarily freezes time for himself and his allies Kingdom Key D. * Mickey's second Keyblade which he currently uses * Has the same functions and abilities as the "Star Seeker" Magic Paintbrush * Originally belonged to Yen-Sid * Can fire out a stream of paint * Can also fire a stream of paint thinner * Enemies coated in paint are pacified and can become allies * Paint can also be used to create bridges and platforms * Paint thinner melts away targets * Can be used to melt away walls and platforms * Paint can restore whatever thinner melts * Both paint and paint thinner are limited and will eventually run out * Can also be used to make "Sketches", which have no limit for use **'Fairy Sketch:' Makes small objects or enemies float in the air for a brief amount of time **'TV Sketch:' Mickey creates a small miniature old fashioned TV to distract enemies **'Anvil Sketch:' Conjures an anvil over the target's head which then falls down upon them **'Watch Sketch:' Allows Mickey to slow down time for a brief moment while he himself can move normally Misc. Staff * Can be used as a bludgeoning weapon * Can channel Mickey's magic abilities * Can be used to conjure objects of nowhere (such as cages) * Can turn enemies into animals * Can cast a spell to teleport him to desired far away locations * Can summon a tornado that carries people off to distant islands * Gains flight/levitation * Can manipulate the weather/storm clouds * Can be used to cast the following spells: **'Blinding Flash:' Creates a large flash of light that momentarily blinds enemies **'Curse of Forever-lasting Smell:' Curses the enemy to smell horrible forever **'Dessert Tornado:' Conjures up a large sandstorm/whirlwind that sucks up multiple enemies **'Fog-Circum: Cloud Barrier': A powerful force field of smoke that can repel dragon fire **'Green Grip Binding Tendrils:' Summons strong vines/roots from under the enemy to wrap around/bind them **'Jail Stones:' Summons a small rain of heavy stones to fall on the enemy **'Magical Lightning Bolt:' Shoots a lightning bolt at the opponent **'Rainstorm:' Summons a strong down pour to extinguish large fires * Can conjure even more spells than the ones listed * Using the staff in excess is taxing on his body and weakens him after extensive use Rapier * Can be used to pierce opponents * Can be used to guard/parry weapons/attacks * The blade can wrap around enemy swords to quickly disarm them Magic Wand * Can be used to perform actual magic tricks * Can make some one spit up playing cards * Can freeze projectiles in mid-air and then redirect them * Will not work properly in the hands of someone who doesn't know magic * If broken, it will turn into a cactus with five arms wearing boxing gloves * It will then mercilessly pummel the one who broke it Magic Gun * Mickey can turn targets into bullets to use as living ammo to load into this gun * Once shot, they can be sealed inside of a small confined space (like an egg) * Can also shoot out magic spinning fireworks that make targets to flying/spinning out of control * Can shoot fireworks that explode into other fireworks * Can be stolen/plucked from Mickey's pocket and used against him Magic Sheet * When swung, releases a short range gust of magic * Said magic can turn weaker enemies into harmless things like flowers and butterflies * While it can't do the same to larger/stronger enemies, the gust of magic can still hurt/damage them slightly Other Forms and Equipment Jedi Mickey The Force * Mickey trained up to the ranks of a Jedi Master and learned how to make use of "The Force" * Is said to be as skilled with the force as Yoda himself * Can use it to enhance his speed, reflexes, endurance, and jumping ability * Can make use of telekinesis and move things with his mind * Can use "Force Push" and "Force Pull" to send enemies flying back or pull them closer * Can sense presences and home in on targets even if he's blinded/unable to see them * Can use the "Mind Trick" to alter a target's perception or plants a suggestion in their mind * "Mind Trick" mainly effects those who are weak minded and can be resisted by certain alien species Lightsaber * Smaller/shorter than a regular lightsaber to accommodate Mickey's short height/size * A blade of pure plasma that cut through almost anything * Being a Jedi Master, he is able to wield it skillfully on par with the likes of Yoda and Darth Vader R2-MK * Mickey's personal astromech droid * No doubt functions the exact same way as the likes of R2-D2 * Has accompanied him on many of his adventures in the galaxy * Assists with navigation and weapons system of the Jedi Star Fighter (See below) Jedi Star Fighter * Armed with laser cannons * Also has light ion cannons * Ion cannons short circuit electronics similar to that of an electromagnetic pulse * Atmospheric speed is 1,500 km/h * Has a hyper drive system to travel light years through space in a short amount of time Super Mickey * Can transform into a superhero upon using Ludving Von Drake's superhero machine * Gains the power of flight * Gains super strength: Able to lift the entire Clubhouse with just one hand with no trouble what so ever * Super powers are temporary: only lasts 10 minutes * Wears a band to warn him when his powers are about to run out * If he commits an act of good, heroism, or teamwork after time runs out, he will regain his powers with no time limit Toodles/Super Toodles * A small magical mechanical device Mickey can summon by yelling "Oh Toodles!" * Distributes "Mousekatools" to Mickey when summoned * "Mousekatools" are four random items (usually everyday items with a few expections) that Mickey must pick/choose * The fourth item a mystery, usually the most useful of all of them and used/chosen last * It's up to Mickey to know when and how to use them Magical Quest outfits * Summons a curtain that covers his body and puts on one of these outfits * Takes about two seconds to change * Can switch between outfits any time he wants * Can switch back to base form at any time Sorcerer Outfit * Allows Mickey to fire out short range bursts of magic * Can charge his magic for more powerful shots with more range * However, magic is limited and will run out * Charged shots drain it faster * Also allows him to breath underwater Mountain Climbing Gear * Comes armed with a grappling hook * Can be used to latch onto surfaces and swing * Can be used to snag shields and items from enemies Firefighter Gear * Hose can spray water to put out fire/flames * Water shoots with enough pressure to move bricks * Can be used to push enemies off cliffs * Can be sprayed in cold areas to create makeshift bridges and platforms * Water is limited and will eventually run out Sweeper Outfit * Comes with a large vacuum * Can suck up smaller enemies and convert them into coins * Can suck up enemy projectiles and smaller enemy weapons * Can suck up large enemies made out of gas or smoke * Eventually runs out of batteries Safari Outfit * Comes with a zip-lining hook * Can be used to zip line down vines, cables, etc. * Can be used to climb up walls Cowboy Outfit * Comes with a pop gun and toy stick horse * Hops on the stick horse, using it as a pogo-stick * Has greater jumping ability * Stick horse can charge up and dash forward at great speeds * Pop gun shotos corks that hit enemies from a distance * Corks can smash through blocks/boxes/chests * Pop gun's ammo can somehow hurt/knock out ghosts * Limited ammunition Knight Armor * Has a pole weapon with a spring loaded boxing glove * Also wields a shield for blocking enemy projectiles * Boxing glove extended and hits enemies in front of him * Can be used to bust through wooden barricades * Does less damage when spammed consecutively * If left alone for a few seconds, it'll charge back up * A fully charged attack does a lot more damage * However, wearing it makes him heavy and sink in water Tree Climbing Gear * Used to climb up large trees, poles, and columns * Used to zip-line down branches, ropes, and cables * Rope can be used to ensnare enemies and spin them like tops * Rope can be used to wrap around, grab, and pull large heavy things such as crates and barrels * Rope can pick cannonballs out of the air and fling them back at the enemy Magician Mickey * Shoots white magic birds from his top hat which are used as magic projectiles * Projectiles turn smaller/weaker enemies or enemy weapons into flowers, coins, balloons, etc. * If enemy projectiles are hit, they will redirect back at them * Can turn a projectile above the opponent's head into a 100 ton weight * Magic can be charged for a larger more potent blast * Magic may not change larger/stronger enemies, but it can still damage them * Limited in use and drains after a short amount of time * Charged shots drain it faster Vehicles Fighter Plane * A small one person air plane modified with a machine gun attached to it * Used for when Mickey has to get into dog fights with airborne enemies Feats * Is one of the most iconic and most well known cartoon characters of all time * Has rescued Minnie Mouse and Pluto from Pete and his various alter egos on numerous occasions * Has also thwarted/defeated the criminal mastermind "The Phantom Blot" many times as well * Has busted gangsters, pirates, thieves, mad scientists, and other dangerous criminals * Thwarted his evil counterpart who stole his identity and framed him of numerous crimes * Ventured to Mount Olympus to enlist the aid of Apollo and together they rescued Thalia the muse * Has saved entire kingdoms from giants * Saved his friends and many other people from a mad artist who was trapping them in paintings * Traveled through the Castle of Illusion to rescue Minnie Mouse from the witch Mizrabel (twice) * Became a detective and solved many cases in the dangerous crime infested city known as Anderville * Continued to excel in magic until he became the supreme sorcerer of Dolmen * Reclamed his brain and rescued Minnie from the monster "Julius" * Took on Jafar when the House of Mouse was taken over by the classic Disney Villains * Traveled to another world through a mirror with a werewolf and outsmarted various monsters, going on to help destroy a dimension-hopping soul stealing monster (X-Mickey) * Saved the Wasteland from the Shadow Blot and the mad Doctor alongside Oswald the Lucky Rabbit * Became a Keyblade master and fought alongside Riku, saving him from his own darkness and even rescuing Sora, Donald, and Goofy on occasion in the Kingdom Hearts franchise * Became a Jedi master and fought in the Clone Wars alongside Yoda himself Weaknesses * Can be a little too trusting/forgiving * Can under estimate how dangerous/difficult a task can be * Can some times not realize something is amiss or when he's being tricked/manipulated * Can get too stressed or too frightened to think properly or fight back * Toon Force is unpredictable and can work against him * Never learned how to properly master the Sorcerer Hat, and he can lose control of it quite easily * Requires his hands to do magic: If they are somehow restrained, he can't cast spells * Some of his weapons can be stolen and/or used against him * Noticeably ticklish * Outfits/forms that grant magic have limited use, while magic Mickey himself produces can drain him when used in excess * Despite his toon force/endurance, he can still feel pain or be knocked out * Turpentine Acetone Benzene (AKA "The Dip" or "Toon Acid") Trivia *Mickey Mouse should have been Public Domain in 1998, but entertainment businesses like Disney went to Congress to extend terms of copyright. If future extensions continue; it would be legally impossible for anything new to enter the public domain. *Walt created Mickey but it was his wife, Lilian Disney, that gave the character his name "Mickey". Walt initially named him "Mortimer Mouse" until Lillian proposed otherwise. The former name however was eventually given to another character, Mickey's nemesis. *Mickey's ears always face the same way, no matter which direction he is facing. *Mickey's size is somewhat inconsistent. The Walt Disney Company's official position is that he is roughly 2 feet and 3 inches tall, as mentioned in this article. However, he is also shown to be the same size as Donald Duck, who, per Carl Barks, is three feet tall. *Hidden Mickeys are Mickey Mouse's head or full body that can be found in feature films or park attractions. One of the first Hidden Mickeys was three bubbles that made up Mickey's head in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *Mickey's full name was said to be Michael Mouse in the cartoon Symphony Hour, and again in the House of Mouse episode "Mickey and the Culture Clash". In the French Disney comic La planète des cerveaux Mickey's full name was revealed to be Michael Theodore Mouse. *Mickey Mouse was listed #50 in Empire Magazine's The 50 Best Animated Movie Characters; a list for characters from animated features. The low listing was due to Mickey's lack of critically acclaimed theatrical feature films with the exception of Fantasia. However, the list refers to Mickey as "the world's most famous cartoon character of all time" to make up. *Many variations of Mickey's silhouette logo have been made such as the Disney Channel, Toon Disney and Playhouse Disney logos and more. *According to Walt Disney, Mickey and Minnie Mouse have never been married on screen. But, in 1933, during an interview with Film Pictorial, Walt said, “In private life, Mickey is married to Minnie... What it really amounts to is that Minnie is, for screen purposes, his leading lady.” *Mickey's voice actor from the late 80s to 2009, Wayne Allwine, was married to Minnie's voice actress, Russi Taylor. *Mickey was used along with Minnie in a 1930 Aesop's Fables cartoon called "The Office Boy" after Walt Disney admitted influence from this cartoon series which had been around even before Mickey was even created. But Walt sued its creator Paul Terry for "plagiarizing" his character which lead to Aesop's Fables ending in 1933. *Wayne Allwine's final performance of Mickey Mouse before his death was in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Because of this, there is a dedication to him in the credits of the English version of the game. *Steamboat Willie's Mickey makes a cameo appearance as a transformation of Genie's in Aladdin and the King of Thieves. *Although Mickey is usually shown to have magic powers with the Sorcerer Hat of Yen Sid, it is shown that Mickey can control magic without aid. *Mickey's first-ever spoken line was "Hot dogs!" in The Karnival Kid (1929). This is a very similar line to one of his catchphrases, "Hot dog!" *In the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts, Mickey is often referred to by the Cast Members as the boss or Mr. Mouse. *In the 2011 Disney/Pixar film Cars 2, two characters named Mama Topolino and Uncle Topolino are tributes to Mickey, as Topolino (meaning "little mouse") is Mickey's name in Italian. *In 1933, Mickey Mouse received 800,000 pieces of fan mail. *In Aladdin, Rajah's face turned into Mickey's for a split second when he transformed from a kitten to a tiger again. *In the anime series Stitch!, Hidden Mickeys are a common running gag being seen in many episodes. *The original Epic Mickey game showcases Mickey having a certain degree of super human strength, being able to break out of metal restrictions. *In the Pucca episode "Tame That Toon", the classic cartoon version of Garu strongly resembles Mickey Mouse. *In the popular ABC television series Once Upon a Time, several figurines of Mickey and Minnie can be seen, most notably in Mr. Gold's pawn shop. *Mickey is the only member of the Sensational Six whose parents were both never shown in a comic or cartoon. *In 1945, the producers of the MGM musical Anchors Aweigh wanted Mickey to do a dance number with Gene Kelly and for Walt Disney to animate it. However, the role and dance number instead ended up going to Jerry Mouse of Tom & Jerry fame and was animated by Bill Hanna and Joe Barbera, who were still making Tom & Jerry cartoons at the time. *There seems to be a dispute between fans of Mickey that he was named after the late actor Mickey Rooney himself by Walt Disney through his wife Lillian's suggestion. The only reason people say he wasn't is because Rooney didn't mention it until an interview 50 years or so later, seeming he wasn't telling the truth. *In The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland, Mickey as a mascot discovered Australia's children performers The Wiggles who were in a Toontown cable car. *In the late 1960s, due to the increasing demand for color cartoons on the airwaves, the 1928-1935 black-and-white Mickey Mouse cartoons, much like many other black-and-white cartoons from other studios, were shipped over to South Korea where artists retraced them frame-by-frame in color, causing the degradation in their animation quality and timing. In the early 1990s, The Walt Disney Company created computer-colorized versions of these B&W Mickey Mouse cartoons, which helped preserved the original animation. These digitally-colorized Mickey shorts had aired on anthology shows such as Mickey's Mouse Tracks, Mickey Mouse & Friends, and Donald's Quack Attack on the Disney Channel (and later its sister channel Toon Disney). *Mickey has over 290 outfits. *Darkwing Duck comic book writer Aaron Sparrow has noted that he wanted to do a story for the comic that would've had Mickey teaming up with Darkwing to battle the Phantom Blot. *The Death Battle team revealed that they can't bring Mickey into Death Battle because they couldn't afford to get sued and that they are aware that Disney is also known for striking companies for using the character. Along with Yoda. Gallery Sorcerers_Apprentice_Mickey_in_Disney_Infinity_2.png|Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey in Disney Infinity 2.0 Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Animal Combatants Category:Armored Characters Category:Axe Wielders Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Completed Profile Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney infinity characters Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Gun Wielders Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Knight Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Mickey and Friends Characters Category:Pilots Category:Plant Manipulator Category:Playable Character Category:Shapeshifters Category:Shield Users Category:Sket Dance Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Time Manipulators Category:Toon Force Users Category:TV combatants Category:Underdogs Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Water Manipulator